


Nathan

by natproms1 (littlethanktosomeoneachday)



Series: Nathan [1]
Category: TPMP, Touche Pas A Mon Poste ! RPF
Genre: Backstage, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Mention du 'Gitano'
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlethanktosomeoneachday/pseuds/natproms1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan (original character), le fils de Cyril, a eu un 0 en maths et il a peur d'en parler à son père. </p><p>Univers Alternatif : Nathan et Agathe (tous deux 'original character') sont les enfants de Cyril, qui est séparé de leur mère depuis looooongtemps. Cyril et Camille sont ensemble depuis 4-5 ans, Camille est donc proche des enfants (un peu comme un tonton quoi ;) ).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nathan

**Author's Note:**

> Personnellement, je vois Cyril & Camille comme des personnages et non des personnes réelles à qui j'invente des vies, donc je me base sur des faits réels (une vie de famille, le métier, les bases de la famille) mais je change les noms et d'autres petites choses pour que ce soit vraiment de la fiction. 
> 
> écrit l'autre jour après l'émission avec Audrey Lamy et Alice Pol.

Ils sont dans les loges, à attendre que tout le monde arrive et que la réunion de briefing commence. Cyril se tient devant la télé, comme à son habitude et ses chroniqueurs sont devant lui, assis ou debout. Pour une fois, ils ont de la marge et il manque seulement trois chroniqueurs.  
   
Du coin de l'œil, Cyril aperçoit les invités, Audrey Lamy et Alice Pol qui arrive dans leur loge. Il quitte son poste pour se diriger vers elle mais il est arrêté en chemin par Camille.  
   
« Je voulais te dire... J'ai eu Nathan au téléphone tout à l'heure. »  
   
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » S'inquiète Cyril et pose sa main sur l'épaule de Camille.  
   
« Rien de grave. » Camille le rassure avec un sourire. « Enfin, il a eu un zéro en maths et il savait pas comment te le dire. » Il ajoute sur un ton qu'il veut doux et calme.  
   
« Ah mais c'est pas grave ! » Cyril rit doucement, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
   
« Tous ses amis arrêtaient pas de dire « mon père va me tuer, mon père va me tuer » du coup il savait pas comment te le dire. »  
   
« Je vais l'appeler demain. »  
   
« Envoie un SMS avant peut-être quand même. »  
   
« Ouais, t'as raison. Rappelle-le-moi. » Cyril sourit de ce sourire qu'il ne réserve qu'aux gens qu'il aime. Puis d'un signe de la tête, il désigne les invités. Camille comprend et s'écarte de son chemin.  
   
« T'inquiètes. » Il tape gentiment l'épaule de Cyril avant d'entrer dans la loge des chroniqueurs derrière lui.  
  

...

   
En plein pendant la première pause publicités, Cyril reçoit un SMS de Camille. « oublie pas le sms à nathan. <3 » il s'arrête de parler soudainement avec Jean-Luc et répond « t'inquiète. Je le fais de suite. »  
   
« Mon fils, Cams m'a dit pour le 0 en maths. C'est pas grave, je ne suis pas en colère. Je t'appelle demain et on reverra les cours qu'il faut ensemble, ok. Je t'aime J »  
   
La réponse de son fils est immédiate. « Merci papa, à demain J »  
   
« Désole Jean-Luc, fallait que j'envoie un sms à Nathan. » Il reprend sa conversation.  
   
« T'inquiètes, pas de problème. »   
   
« On disait ? »  
   
« Les 4/3. »  
   
« Ah oui. »  
  

...

   
« J'avais pas suivi l'émission dernièrement avec le tournage, mais alors, vous êtes plus ensemble ? » Audrey demande alors que les maquilleuses s'affairent à enlever le maquillage aux chroniqueurs. Camille et les autres sont tous ensemble dans leur loge, Cyril est lui en train de finaliser avec la production quelques réglages.  
   
« Ah mais nan, mais nan ! Celui-là me trompe avec tous les Rayane Bensetti, les Kendji Girac ! » Camille rigole, la maquilleuse également.  
   
Et c'est justement à ce moment-là que Cyril arrive, un air déterminé sur le visage. Juste au moment où il passe devant Camille, celui-ci l'arrête en lui attrapant le poignet.  
   
« Alors, Nathan ? » Camille ne lui lâche pas le poignet et Cyril ne se défait pas de sa main non plus. Audrey les regarde un peu amusée.  
   
« Bah rien. 'Fin si, il a répondu merci, je l'appelle demain. » Il se tourne vers là où il voulait aller mais Camille le retient toujours.  
   
« Sans faute. » Camille appuie ses mots d'un petit geste de la tête.  
   
« Oui, sans faute. » Cyril répond un peu excédé. Camille fronce légèrement les sourcils. Il sait qu'il ne faut pas le prendre pour lui, Cyril est fatigué, a été malade tout le week-end alors que Camille n'était pas là et il a pas encore finit de voir tout le monde pour le debrief de l'émission.  
   
« Désolé. Merci quand même pour Nathan. » Il tourne son poignet pour attraper la main de Camille et la serre dans la sienne. Il sourit, s'apprête à partir puis en décide autrement. Il se penche, appuie ses deux mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil de maquillage et dépose ses lèvres sur celles de Camille. Ce dernier glisse ses mains le long des bras de Cyril, elles sont chaudes et laisse comme une brûlure même à travers le tissue du costume. Cyril en frissonne. « Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi ? » Il lui murmure avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, un sourire aux lèvres.  
   
Il brise le baiser, appuie son front quelques secondes contre celui de Camille puis caresse doucement sa joue avant de se relever et partir. Camille sourit et le regarde s'éloigner quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers Audrey de nouveau.  
   
« Désolé, on disait ? »  
   
« Qu'il te trompait avec Kendji et Rayanne. » Elle répond comme un robot, toujours surprise de cette scène qui vient de se passer sous ses yeux.  
   
« Ah oui. » Camille rit. « Pour le sketch, oui. » Il ajoute pour clarifier la situation. « Non, en vrai, il est assez fidèle. »  
   
« Ah ? »  
   
« Oui. »  
   
« Et ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ? »  
   
« Euh oui, six ans. » Il répond en fronçant les sourcils.  
   
« Ah quand même, j'aurai pas imaginé ça de Cyril. » Elle l'observe en train de parler à ses chroniqueurs.  
« Et... »  
   
« Mmh ? »  
   
« Bah je sais pas... Je pensais que Cyril et moi étions assez amis pour se dire ce genre de choses. » Elle termine sa phrase doucement. « Enfin, c'est pas à toi que je dois dire ça. » Elle ajoute avec un petit sourire.  
   
« Nan t'inquiète je comprends. De toute façon, c'est en partie ma faute. J'étais con, j'avais peur pour ma carrière, la sienne débutait à peine. Puis après on a eu peur du favoritisme, etc, etc. Ca fait qu'un an à peine qu'on a fait notre coming out à la chaîne et à quelques amis. » Camille lui raconte un peu l'histoire alors qu'ils quittent la loge maquillage pour retourner vers celle des invités où Audrey a ses affaires. 


End file.
